Category talk:Princes of Andorra
While it is true that the President of France/Co-Prince of Andorra is elected by popular vote, it's not by the popular vote of Andorrans. So there are still no monarchs elected popularly by their subjects. Perhaps we should rewrite that section to clarify this? Turtle Fan 17:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Let me know if the current version works for you. TR 19:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks good to me. Turtle Fan 19:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, we have no Bishops of Urgell included among our characters. I checked. Turtle Fan 19:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Too bad. On the one hand, we've created a whole new Heads of State cat, as well as a subcat for the new princes cat. On the other hand, this is identical to the French HoS cats, even if those are broken themselves. A little additional flavor might have been nice. TR 19:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, it is unfortunate. Turtle Fan 19:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Who became Co-Prince in the timelines where the Germans conquer France? The Fuhrers? Or did they just roll over Andorra and absorb it into the Reich? I'm pretty sure the Lizards did so in their story. Turtle Fan 20:31, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :The issue is never directly addressed in ItPoME. In OTL, Andorra remained neutral, and was used as a smuggling point for the Resistance. So that could be a reason for Germany to occupy. On the other hand its remoteness, its neutrality, and its close proximity to German ally Spain would probably make occupying it a considerable pain. :France was also simply "occupied" in ItPoME. We know that that there is a premier in 2011, so presumably there is a pliable head of state, who I would imagine still acts as Co-Prince. ::All right, then. I feel fairly familiar with ItPoME from my work here, but I still haven't gotten around to reading it. The whole battle with Silver back in the day has left me with a bad taste in my mouth, even though, now that we're in charge, I recognize I would have handled it the same way he did. But I digress. ::The point is, I was unaware that France was merely occupied. I was given to understand that it had been annexed to Germany outright, based on the fact that the Vichy government had gone defunct. Turtle Fan 23:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :And, yes, the map for Colonization tends to suggest Andorra is the Race's. Given its neutrality, it was fair game for the Race at Cairo. TR 20:48, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::They respected Swiss neutrality. Swedish, too. Both of those could easily have been due to the fact that neither was contiguous with their other territories, especially in the former case since Ribbentrop had been so adamant that the Lizards not take Italy. That wasn't an issue in Poland, but then, that was a very special case, wasn't it? Turtle Fan 23:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Autocatting mistake Henry VI of England has been placed here, apparently automatically. This is incorrect, as he did not hold the Andorran title.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 10:37, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Just sayin' cough coughJonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:28, August 21, 2018 (UTC)